Morsmordre
by scruples
Summary: It's the summer before Harry's seventh year, skeletons seem to be crashing out of everyones closet as it comes to an end. Will have SLASH. if bothers you don't read.


Disclaimer- I obviously don't own Harry Potter… if I did would I be writing this?? 

First story- please send review, I'd like to know what you think.

Chapter one Awake and Dreaming 

_The toddler was prancing around the living room a stream of sliver and green stars trailing behind her. Giggling as they caught up to her only to chase when she moved again. She waved happily at her father as he passed through the living room into the kitchen. _

_She could hear the hushed voices of her father speaking with one of the house elves, and rushed to the door to listen._

_" Wobbly."_

" _Wobbly is here, is master being need anything?"_

" _yes, tea for myself and a warm milk for Kai…"BANG._

_The toddler watched through the key hole as the door to the back yard flew off its hinges, slamming into the kitchen table. Her father pulled out his wand, aiming it at the doorway, his eyes full of rage. Wobbly let out a strangled scream and fled to behind the over turned table. The toddler stood transfixed silent tears steaming down her face, her breath hitched as she watched a group of five black cloaked wizards enter the kitchen. _

"_crucio." The cloaked figure that first entered the room yelled, his eyes never leaving her father._

_She let out a desperate cry, as she watched her father double over in pain, she tried to move towards him but the door wouldn't budge. After what seemed like an eternity the curse was lifted , her father leaned back onto the door. Fear flashed in his eyes as her father turned to the keyhole and whispered, " Go, run… go find Moo, baby, run…" _

_One of the cloaked figures bellowed " Avada Kedavra." Pointing his wand at the house elf peaking out from behind the table. While another pointed his wand at her father and walked towards him, as a bright green light filled the room._

"DADDY!" I shot up out of bed expecting to see a room filled with green light, my face and hair soaked in tears, my body in a cold sweat. I glanced over at my alarm clock, groaned and cursed as I rolled out of bed.

I stood up on shaky feet, grabbed the towel on my left and made my way to the bathroom.

The hot shower soothed my nerves as I played the dream over and over in my head. _It was just too real, I felt like I was standing there. God, I felt so helpless._ I turned the shower off, pushing the curtain aside as a shrill cry made it's way through the floorboards. My foot caught on the side of the tub, sending me forward, the side of my face coming in contact with the toilet. "Morsmodre." I mumbled as my head filled with blackness.

Harry awoke with a blinding pain in his scar, Voldermort was furious. Someone seemed to have foiled his plans. Harry muttered a quiet "Tempus", the snitch clock readily informed him that it was a quarter to nine. Groaning he rolled out of bed grabbing his glasses from the nightstand, and pulled the jeans from the day before off the floor and on. Harry stomped noisily down the stairs, knowing the Dursley's would do nothing to punish him. They had been petrified when Dumbledore had shown up at the start of Summer, to set up wards so that the ministry couldn't detect magic. Harry walked down the hall until he realized that he had left his wand in his bedroom, he turned ready to walk back up the stairs and fetch it. He stopped, mentally slapping him self, _You're a wizard Harry._ He held out his hand, said "Accio, wand." Not but a second later Harry, wand in hand turned to face a chuckling Dumbledore and a very annoyed looking potions master.

" Glad you've been practicing my boy. How has your summer vacation been so far?" Dumbledore's eye twinkled as he waited for Harry's response.

" As good as It could be professor, not that I don't mind the company but why are you here?" Asked Harry as he eyed the potions professor nervously. Snape snorted, as Dumbledore started to explain.

" Harry, as you probably already know; there was a Death eater attack last night. Someone cast the dark mark in the sky alerting Aurors to the area, three death eaters were captured, though none from Voldermort's inner circle. A girl about your age survived the attack, she is presently recovering in the Hogwarts infirmary. She wasn't badly injured, and should wake in a few days."

"okay.." replied Harry, " but what does it the attack have to do with why you're here?"

" I was getting to that my boy. The girl in the attack will be staying at Hogwarts for the remainder of the holidays, we are here to ask if you would care to join her?"

Harry nodded as he led the headmaster and potions professor up the stairs to his bedroom, to collect his belongings. The three gathered in the middle of Harry's bedroom as Dumbledore searched his pockets for a portkey back to Hogwarts.

_The toddler dug through the candy spread across the kitchen table, opening chocolate frogs and watching as the hopped off the table and out the door. She giggled as the house elves scurried after them. She watched as her father came into the kitchen, she jumped of the chair ran to him and clutched onto his leg._

_"Daddy, look Moo dressed me like a bunny."_

_The toddler proceeded to hop around the kitchen in the pastel pink footed, one piece pajamas and pink and yellow bunny ears. She stopped dead as her father cringed. Tears started to well up in her eyes, wondering what had hurt her daddy. _

_Her father picked her up placing her next to a sleeping Moo on the couch. _

" _Daddy will be right back, stay with moo, okay Baby." With a kiss to the top of her head, he vanished into thin air. _

_The toddler wiped the tears from her eyes and curled up to her Moo, falling asleep within seconds. _

_She awoke to the sounds of her parents, arguing in hushed tones, she crept up the stairs so she could listen._

_She heard the angry voice of Moo as she reached the top of the stairs._

" _I can't just stay here, I've got to do something. They need our help!"_

_"There is nothing we can do." Her father hissed in a desperate tone._

" _Fine! You stay but I won't let them die! You can't stop me."_

_Moo stormed out of the bedroom, stopping to kiss the toddler on the head, down the stairs and slamming the front door as he left._

_The toddler began crying, she cried for her Moo to come back. Shaking as she fell to the floor, only to be lifted into her fathers arms._

I woke up to a tear stained pillow, still crying for the loss of Moo. Whom that was, I really had no idea. I sat up, but quickly lay back down. The pain in my head was almost unbearable. My mind reeled, I seemed to be in a hospital of some sorts, one I'd never seen before. The room wasn't too big there were maybe a dozen beds, and a handful of white doors. The door to my left opened, a woman dressed in white stepped through followed by a very elderly man, and a boy who looked my age. The woman looked like a typical nurse, the boy would have looked pretty normal except for the overly large clothes; but the old man seemed to be wearing some type of dress. _No, not dress… it's a robe. I think I've seen him before… but where?_


End file.
